Naruto Konoha's Incredible Hulk SS
by IdeasMaker
Summary: Side Stories to my Naruto/Incredible Hulk. Please read the main story before reading this.


Author's Note:

Hi everyone, it sure had been awhile since I last post anything. Aside from my job, I was not idle. Besides my old stories, I had been trying out something new hence the inactivity. Anyway thanks to all the support and people liking my Naruto Hulk stories. I consider adding a spin-off or side-story. Or it's something else entirely different. Anyway, this first chapter is an example to what's to come.

Anyway my idea is to write random chapters of my Hulk story. So it could be the final chapter, some when in between or even a prequel. Since the main Naruto manga/anime is already finished I will be writing in mind that the reader had seen it. Therefore, there will be spoilers if you hadn't seen them.

So just as a reminder, this will not be a continuation from where I left off but a random chapter based on my main Naruto/Hulk story. You may think of each chapter like a piece of a puzzle to the main Naruto/Hulk timeline. This way it's easier to write depending on which inspirations I am getting. Please do give me feedback on this matter as this is the only way I can move on with my Hulk story, otherwise it will be a long while for the next official chapter. In the meantime I will not post any main story (I have already drafted the Pain and Hulk encounter, so was hoping to publish that, hence why I hope I get feedback if this is acceptable or the reader rather prefer to wait for the main story to continue).

As to this chapter, I'd say the event is around the time before or after Team 7's Wave mission. I think it's not consequential at this point to know exact when. However, it's definitely after Team 7 having experience with each other and before the Chunin exam.

Team 7 mission

To say how the Hulk deal with missions is unorthodox would be an understatement. Even to this day many still left scratching their heads on how he got them let alone completing them. Then again should anyone tries to imitate his actions, they would find themselves either behind a cell or label as treason against the village.

This story happens to be one of many Hulk's misdeeds involving the Daimyo and his son. It's all begins when the prince decides to come to the village for his usual tour. Unfortunately the teen lived a sheltered life and had everything handed down to him thus he never understood the pain of being a peasant. He's always accompanied by a small army of samurais thus not many were foolish enough to cross his path.

Hence, when the Hokage got wind of this he knew it's best to keep his grandson figure occupied and away from the village to ensure the two never meets. Despite Naruto not being the main issue, it's his other self the village leader had to worry. While both were unpredictable and equally troublesome, the Hulk only multiple the issue multiple times. Thus, for safety reasons, he had Team 7 assigned to a delivery mission outside of the village.

Everything went as planned until Team 7 was ambushed and Naruto captured.

"Surrender now or I will gut him like a fish!" orders the shinobi.

However, to his surprise, not one member in Team 7 looked worried. In fact, they were nonchalant about it.

"Oh man, it's Naruto again." comments the pink-haired one as she saw the state of her teammate.

"A dope is always a dope." add the only Uchiha of the team.

"Shut it, teme!" it was immediately returned by the blond despite being held by the enemy.

'Just what the hell is going on here? What's wrong with this team?'

Clearly this is the strangest hostage and capture situations they've ever encountered.

Even the famous copy-ninja Kakashi is reading his 'porn' with his lazy expression. They knew it's porn because they recognized the infamous 'Icha Icha' series. The Jonin of Team 7 too added his own comment but more in a lecturing manner.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you to mind your surroundings?"

If the situation wasn't crazy enough, the captured Genin at knife point continued the conversation causally.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei I was distracted. I have this nagging feeling I am missing something important. I'm still trying to figure out what it was."

Now he's talking like his life isn't on the line.

"Don't worry I will get out of this in no time." he ended the conversation like this was some sort of training exercise.

That's where both side watches him comically and silently as he tries to get himself out of the taijutsu hold. Very few can get out a Jonin's lock let alone a Genin. It's not just the captain, his team consists of two Chunins too wondered if the hostage they have is somehow retarded. In the meantime, they just watch the strange teen wiggle and twist but sadly without any success in getting out of his predicament.

On the other hand, Kakashi too had his own thoughts as he wondered why the Hulk didn't come out this time. Usually the giant would show up, takes care of everything and kicking everyone's butt. Considering the whole event, he concluded the enemy was only aiming for a capture thus not triggering his student's primal instinct. As he recalls all their previous encounters he found his theory making more sense.

True enough once Naruto finished trying all his options, he sighed and let his other self take over. They have somehow formed an internal tag team relation no different to wrestling. Whenever Naruto found himself in way over his head he would let his other half take over. He's long ago learned and accepted his other self as another useful ability only he can use.

It's no different to a bloodline, as long as he doesn't abuse it or to become too reliant on it he would be fine. Thanks to his training (which not many knew) he can at least partially control his transformation. However, his idea of 'control' is a bit ambiguous or vague because all he could do was triggering it. All he needed is a little concentration, after that he will have no control whatsoever.

That's where his captor found him in oddly silent, seeing he had his eyes closed he wrongly assumed the Genin's finally giving up. Unfortunately that's when his world starts to move. Earth Quake?! They have heard of them but never in Fire Country. His reaction was to latch on to the nearest stable element which happens to be the same thing that's causing his dilemma, only he didn't know that.

Slowly but gradually his world grew and his view rise above those below him. Unlike him not knowing what's happening, his team saw everything. They watched as their captain held on as the Genin expanded like an Akimichi. Obviously this one isn't an Akimichi because it's green and looked every bit intimidating and menacing. Yet their captain held on as their living nightmare slowly towered over them and non of them dared to make a move nor sound.

Once the Hulk completes his transformation (it didn't really take long), he's completely clueless as usual. He caught something moving on his back thus grab the ninja like he's magically fishing him out of his back. He took one look at him, seeing he's not getting any action from this (the ninja didn't try to attack) he lost interest thus dumping him in front of Team 7. The ninja was obviously still in shocked as he finally sees the thing in full view. Clearly not every ninja can take the surprise very well.

Perhaps he had some kind phobias on bogeyman or other monsters of the legends. Like the 'Swamp Thing', it's also green but there's no telling what's inside the ninja's head. Since the ninja's already hysterical, there's no need for the rest of Team 7 to do anything.

As the Hulk move over to the other Chunins, there's another strange scene. At least it's strange to our green friend. True the two Chunins were still frozen like statues yet only their eyes were moving thus following the giant's movements.

Finding that weird our giant friend decides to test his theory by taking a few steps to the left then right. He was quite pleased with himself but it was only funny and interesting for the first few times. After a while it starts to get old so he smack their heads together thus knocking them out. He took them and dump them in front of Team 7. Which happens to be on top of the other poor ninja thus knocking him out in the process.

Just another strange day and side mission for Team 7.

"Alright, team..."

Unfortunately before Kakashi can complete his next instruction, the Hulk took off and disappear into one of his super leaps. There's again another uncomfortable silence as his remaining students stare between him and their disappearing teammate. Kakashi didn't need to turn around to know he's long gone because his plus size student have the tendency to disappear on occasions and every time he does he create a draft.

The Jonin's feeling like an idiot as there's so little respect coming from his bulky student. Then again it's hard to have authority over a guy that's so much bigger and stronger than you, hence why sometimes it frustrates even the veteran ninja. Telling Naruto off would be pointless as it's not carried over to his other self. Clearly the two had very distinctive and different personalities. Even sometimes he sees them as two different beings.

Sighing in defeat, he massages his head again for another impending migraine that's about to come. He knew the real reason they are taking this mission as it's to get his over-sized student away from the village. However from the direction he disappeared to, there's no mistake in where he's going. Naruto did say he's forgotten something, perhaps his giant self knew what it was.

The two may be one person, but sometimes it feels like it's actually two people living in one body. The mechanics and theories he will leave to the brainiacs (scientists) but he knew sometimes when the Hulk was given specific instructions, Naruto could recall bits and pieces but not all. Time he spent with the two (Naruto and Hulk) made him realize both can be considered as two very separate entities. Thinking about it isn't Kakashi's fort and the science crap is more of Orochimaru's thing, so the Jonin can only report what he sees.

Sighing another invisible sigh he orders the reminder of his dysfunctional team to prepare their return back to the village.

"Sensei?! What about the delivery mission?!"

"Forget the mission, the purpose of it was to get Naruto out of the village." he elaborates further.

"Apparently the Daimyo's son's coming for a visit and for safety reasons the Hokage was hoping for the two to steer well clear of each other."

There were few gossips and rumors regarding the prince therefore Sakura too can see the problem.

"Eh Sensei, shouldn't we hurry back now."

"I think with Naruto in his current state he would bash first then be done with it."

She can already picture the scene as well as the state the prince would be in.

All this time she knew the Hulk, she learned everything he does is always to the extremes. Only with small children, he managed to exhibit some form of restrain. Ninjas however is another story, as they tend to run themselves into him. It's like watching them crashing into a brick wall thus knocking themselves out without the Hulk doing anything.

Unfortunately when the Hulk's angry, the brutality is just too much for the young ninja maiden. One time he managed to make a pretzel out of a poor ninja. She was there when they brought him to the infirmary. They spent hours trying to undo the damage.

As if to make the scene even more of a nightmare, the ninja awoke scaring the shit out of those in the room. His cry in horror isn't helping neither as he finally realizes his own condition.

"Fix me, please. I will do anything. I will give you anything."

Obviously they didn't need to take him to the interrogation. Only Anko was little depressed because of it.

Nevertheless, some doctors was more curious how he's still alive which earn another sob from the poor ninja. Normally the human body shouldn't bend this way. The ninja could even see his buttocks as his arms and legs spam out of various positions. It looked like he was experimented on, tore apart then sew together wrongly on purpose.

The last Uchiha's no different as he too felt the same way. He may care about getting more power to kill his brother but he would never think of upsetting the Fire Lord to get it. As member of clan children, they were taught the importance in keeping their peace with the Daimyo. At least one shouldn't upset the hand that pays you.

Unfortunately if Naruto does indeed beat up the prince, it's possible Team 7 as a whole will be punished. Certainly Sasuke didn't want himself associated to such incident because it will seriously damage his clan's image. Like Sakura, he too thought nothing good will come out with those two meeting each other. Despite their teammate's lack of ninja fineness, Naruto always does things you least expects. Hence, there's no telling what he would do next.

So quickly they secure their prisoners as Kakashi summon Pakkun to alert both the Hokage and Anbus their situation. Sadly in their minds they knew it's already too late as the inevitable will come no matter how hard they try to prevent it. The Hokage's plan to prevent their meeting was fine example. When it comes to Naruto and the Hulk, things will always or eventually run it's course.

Their only hope is to either delay their meeting or at least divert one of their routes. In the meantime the rest of Team 7 will have a lot to catch up as the object of their new mission has an unfair advantage of 'flying' back to their home village. They had ridden on their teammate's back before, it's like a roller-coaster ride. As hectic as it was it surely cuts the traveling time, hence they wouldn't be surprised he's already in the village by now.

By the time the news reached the Hokage tower, the entire Anbus force was deployed to look for either one of them. Naturally their actions were seen by the local populace and it certainly has been a while the village took such measure. Aside from the Hyuga incident, it's either the village is under attack or it's the Hulk again. Most people guessed right it's the latter because had it been an invasion the Anbus would have been more lax.

Then there's also the news of the Fire Lord's son's visit today. Most of them knew the two will eventually clash, it's only a matter of when. Some even have bets running but only on whether he can knock some sense into the prince or not.

Over the years they have heard of his extraordinary activities, from everyday events, academy as well as missions. Just when they thought they've seen everything something else will pop up and blow their minds. This time it's no different as the most likely victim or party involved would be Fire Country's royal family.

As usual, they knew he would get himself into trouble thus no bets on that. The obvious target is the prince, the question is what he would do to him. Then there's also his possible punishment as some wonder if they will consider locking him up.

Most would just roll their eyes because there's no cell that can hold the Hulk. They can send him to prison but he will hop over to Konoha to pick up his Ramen then back. At first they probably wouldn't know about it, because he can cover huge amount of distances from a few leaps. However they will mostly likely find out when they eventually discover his empty ramen bowls. When they do they will realize there's little they can do about it.

Then again he would be more troublesome than it's worth. Having seen his behavior in Konoha, the Hulk would likely destroy their prison by accident. Even one of his sneezes would blow their cell door through several walls.

Not to mention he could collapse any wall just by leaning against them. They can imagine the comical prison canteen scene when he asks them for ramen. This is the typical gossip on the streets of Konoha as everyone talk about is what they think is going to happen.

No-one wants to bet the two bumping into each other because they knew it's inevitable. Few had also heard the news the Hokage trying to separate the two by sending Team 7 on a delivery mission. Yet someone claimed they had seen the Hulk flying over the village, no doubt he's using one of his super frog jumps. The villagers are used to it as they knew whenever the Hulk's around, trouble tend to follow. Therefore, there's little doubt in their minds the two will eventually clash.

As to the prince, he's well-known in the village but not in a good way. He's known to harass locals complaining about the standards of their stocks. He claims he's here to see a ninja village but his actions felt more like an inspection. No-one dares to rebut him in hope to stay in his good grace.

"I know some people you can hire from the capitals."

"A little bland, you should add a little more sweetness into it."

"No one's going buy that, you need to think a little outside the box."

He talked like he's the expert, telling everyone what he thinks they should do.

Unfortunately there were a few ass-kissers as they praise him for whatever advise he threw out of his mouth. Sadly it only encourages him more as he went all out trying to show off his superior knowledge. He went as far as to tell a ninja weapon shop owner what he considers a true weapon should look. Accordingly to him it needs to be shiny and well presented to attract better buyers.

The vendor took a quick glimpse at his samurai guards only to see them not meeting him in the eye. So the poor man can only frown internally as he politely thanked the prince for it. He didn't want to point out the truth because no-one dared to tell the prince otherwise.

As to the young man, the purpose of his visit was to interact with the locals. He had learned from his father the best way to know the locals are to interact with them. He remembered how his father helped his subjects and how they thank him for it. Hence, he's trying to do the same with the ninja village because one day he will eventually lead them.

Too bad his plan had several flaws. His father didn't tell people what to do, he had only done so when he was 'asked' for his advice. When offering wisdom, there are circumstances when they are helpful and when they are not. At least he should try first to understand the locals before pushing his ideas on them. Had he not been the prince, most people would have just ignored him or boot him out of their stores.

The other flaw is, the Hulk's also in the village. As we speak he's accompanied by a small girl as they about to turn into the main busy streets. The villagers learned to give him a wide breadth whenever he's around because non of them wanted to test fate and ended up getting trampled. As careful as he can be unless you are children there's always a chance he didn't see you.

Anyway today is another one of those strange days because if you look closely one would find it's the little girl that's actually leading him. She had her arm around his index finger as she half drags him from one vendor to the next. Apparently today's her birthday and somehow she managed to convince him to go shopping with her. Like usual our green friend couldn't refuse despite not understanding any of it.

All he understood was the words 'here', 'tomorrow', 'promise'. Thus how he ended up showing up in front of her house. He didn't even have to knock as the parents knew he's here by the small quake he creates whenever he lands. Then again their little girl had been waiting by the window the whole time thus immediately knew it's him.

"He's here, he's really here." cries their little princess happily and excitedly.

Had she been older, the parents would have been worried because they could never intimidate the Hulk. Anyway seeing how happy she was they were glad he kept his word. As since yesterday she had been talking non-stop about today's event.

"Mamma, Papa, guess what." she didn't wait for them to ask before start telling them her big news.

"I got Naruto to take me shopping tomorrow."

To say they were shocked and worried would be an understatement but not for reasons one would normally expect.

"Eh, dear which Naruto exactly did you talked to?" ask the concerned mother.

"Big Naruto or the normal Naruto." she elaborated.

Sometimes the villagers would mix their names, calling him 'Hulk Naruto' or just Hulk when they want to be specific.

"Big Naruto!" she chirped as another name used commonly by little kids, and she was quite proud of herself when she said it.

Since the big guy is always sleeping, non of her friends could get his attention. So unless they are in serious danger, the big guy could sleep through anything. However, somehow she managed to catch his attention and got him to listen to her. It's no wonder why she's so proud of herself.

Sadly that's exactly what worried her mother and father.

"Er, sweetie you do know Big Naruto is very difficult to talk to?!"

It turns out they weren't afraid of him, they were more concern about how he will disappoint their princess.

"Just so you know, many adults had tried but less a handful were ever successful."

However, their daughter disagreed.

"No, I made sure to use very small words."

"And he promised." she added the last part as if it explains why she's so sure.

"Naruto-ni always says he would never break a promise because it's his ninja way."

When small Naruto's brought up, it pains them to remember how they treated him in the past.

"Alright we believe you, but remember Naruto-kun is a 'ninja' so he's very busy."

"Just don't put too much hope into it in case he didn't show up, he's could be called in anytime by the Hokage or his sensei for emergency missions."

They want her not to have too high of an expectation in the off chance they (Hulk and Naruto) didn't show.

Thankfully their daughter understood as she nodded her small little head. Yet it didn't diminish any of her excitement. The two adults can only sigh and hope they would show up because it's her birthday tomorrow.

Unfortunately when he didn't turn up at the appointed time they were a little worried. When he did, they were overjoyed that he took some times off for their little girl.

"Ah, you are here for Rinnie?" as the father opens the door.

"HULK PROMISED!" the father couldn't help but smile.

"She's been waiting for you."

He's right, seeing Rinnie almost fly out of the house to him. She's already eager to start her day as soon as possible. Despite the Hulk's monstrous size, it's quite adorable to see their little daughter pulling him along.

"You think he will become her boyfriend?" the wife asks innocently only to see her husband's the horrified look.

"Honey, don't ever joke about that. I don't even know what do with the regular ones let alone the Hulk."

"I wouldn't be able to scare him with my mean father look."

"If it's a regular one, perhaps you can hire Naruto to give them the mean stare."

The wife got into a giggling fit as she saw her husband contemplating the idea.

"What?! I thought it's a good idea."

Obviously the Hulk would scare the crap out of any potential boyfriend.

"Come on, dear we are wasting daylight. Let us set up our surprise for Rinnie."

Some may be surprised by the fact that people had become so trusting of the Hulk. By now most of them thinks he's just a big softie especially when it comes to children. They had seen enough of him surrounded by children to know he's no danger to them. In fact some witnesses him teaching kids to play nice.

Children play and naturally they also fight, when that happens the Hulk would draw their attentions by thumping the ground lightly between them.

"NO FIGHT" he commands.

"HULK NO LIKE FIGHT" he clarifies as he gently nudges the two together.

It may take a while because children sometimes can't make up.

"YOU FIGHT, HULK SAD." he gave them the sad face look.

In the end his huge sappy eyes would eventually convince them to resolve their differences. Unfortunately, the Hulk would still push them together until they awkwardly hug each other before leaving alone. When it's over, one says "Wanna play together?" as the other nods. Of course this was watched by other children, so non of them wanted to get into such embarrassing situation thus behave themselves.

Those seeing the spectacle laughed saying he's natural when it comes to kids. Due to this one incident some thought he's a great influence on them. Either way the people liked what they saw thus how he sometimes became a nanny for them.

The reason Rinnie wants the Hulk to accompany her is wherever he goes there's always plenty of space around him. Obviously due to his size the villagers would naturally avoid getting in his way. It is human nature as everyone's afraid of getting trampled, or crushed by the giant when he falls. Then again non of them can forget the incident one stupid ninja hiding in the wrong place in the wrong time thus got flatten by the Hulk.

Hence, unless you are children the villagers knew better than to get in his path. Strangely enough aside from ramen, some thinks he has some kind of 6th sense when it comes to children. Over the years, there are already a few casualties and the hospital even have special codes for those incidents. Basically they divided them as "Hulk Accidents" and "Hulk Incidents".

Technically they were the same as both were treated as emergencies. Unfortunately the latter was considered as lost cause until a special team was formed. The team is a special unit specializing in unforeseeable diagnosis as well as handling the odd treatments. (those that watched 'Dr. House' would probably understand this joke as I portrait their counterpart in the Naruto world)

In fact the incident brought up by Sakura was one of those extreme cases. With the Hulk there's no telling what he could do to normal people hence why the team was made.

'Hulk Accidents' normally involve simple accidents such as falling lamp post and wall or even walking into the Hulk. However, 'Hulk Incidents' are brutal and usually involve an angered Hulk. Past incidents show this would lead to unfortunate and unpredictable results. It may scare anyone the operation happens to be next to the morgue which lead to some serious room allocation flaw. Or that it was there as intended.

When asked, the hospital director responded it as a coincidence. So far it hadn't been used yet but those coming in under 'Hulk Incidents' had been close. Luckily the special medical team were perfect for such incident as they managed to fix every patient that came in. While not all of them are in one piece but at least they are still alive for the interrogation.

Anyway coming back to the Hulk and the little girl. Aside from getting everyone's' attention, they all had similar thoughts in their mind - 'they are so adorable'. It's another rare sight in Konoha as the last time they saw something similar were the Hulk wearing a crown of flowers. This time it's a tiny little girl leading and pulling him wherever she goes.

Just for that display some gave her free treats for the show.

"Oh, my goodness. How did you get the big guy to come along with you?" asks one of sweet-shop old lady.

"I asked him and he promised Rinnie." answers the little girl like it's a matter-of-fact.

"Wow, that's very clever of you. I don't think anyone had ever done that."

"How would you like some sweets." which the little girl happily accepts and thanked the woman.

The Hulk didn't quite understand but followed along anyway. Like his little friend he too got something as well.

"Hey, Naruto. Catch." one threw him an apple.

It's a thank you gift for stopping his ran away fruit-kart.

As they continue down the shopping district Rinnie amass a small bag of treats. It's like trick-or-treat Halloween, only she's getting all the treats. By now, she has an ice-cream in one hand along with a small bag of treats hung on the same arm. On her other arm she wrap it around the Hulk's index finger as she drag him to another store that caught her interest.

She's clearly very happy, wherever she goes she gets praises and sometimes treats. It's the best birthday she's ever had as she wonders if her day can get any better. With the Hulk here she's well protected and her time in the shopping district less suffocating. Usually the street would be so full that she can hardly see a thing but with her 'Big Naruto' around she can have all the spaces she needs.

Sadly all that ended as she ran into the Fire Lord's son thus knocking her to the floor and spilling her treats everywhere, she even lost her ice-cream. Obviously a child, ice-cream and bratty prince only result in one thing.

"Arrrhhh, look what you have done you little shit. It's ruined, it's dirty."

Clearly her ice-cream is over his fancy suit.

The teen was more focused on his ruined clothing and the target of his irritation he didn't see the Hulk. Then again anyone from that distance would have mistaken him as a massive green wall in the background. Unless you step back and look up it's no surprise the prince miss him. Yet his guards didn't, thus how no-one could stop him for what he's about to do.

It's no different from Konoha's side as they too discover the impending disaster a little too late. That's how everyone ended up watching the drama in slow motion as the situation plays itself. As of this moment only the prince and the little girl is the star, whereas the Hulk stood in the sidelines trying to get a read on the current situation.

"You see this, you see what you have done." the spoiled prince's still going on about his ruin dress.

The little girl was obviously in distress as she had small tears in her eyes. She was upset when she had lost her ice-cream but this scary teen's not making her experience any better.

Those with keen eyes can see the changes in the Hulk thus knew what's about to happen. At first, he was clueless, not knowing how to comfort his little friend. Then it slowly became apparent as he senses the child's increasing distress.

Even if it's just a small child, the prince's anger got better of him. He came to Konoha to show them his greatness, his wisdom, his leadership as well as insights. However, it's all ruined by one stupid brat.

He's humiliated, now a laughingstock to the very people he plans to command in the future. Now he wants payback, revenge and the stupid kid to learn to take responsibility. So he grab her by her hair and yank her to show her what she had done. It's only right for those to fix what they wronged, right?

That's when chaos decides to strike as our huge friend makes his displeasure known. He bushed him aside trying to protect his friend. Unfortunately his act of 'bushing' sent the prince flying and crashing through the glass window display. Despite not wanting to fight, the samurais had to act thus unsheathing their swords.

Obviously their actions caught the Hulk's attention as he too turns to them. Thankfully before things can escalate any further, the Anbus and Shinobis appear. However instead of fighting along with the Samurais, they had their attention on them instead.

"STOP, put your swords away." speaks the captain of the Anbus.

Turning to the shinobi and narrowing his eyes, the Samurai Leader responded.

"Can't do that Shinobi, this thing attacked our lord. It's our duty to bring him in."

Clearly they haven't thought how they plan to fight and bring him in.

"Please stand down Samurai. You are in Konoha now, please let us handle this."

"As a matter of fact, our Hokage is on his way. He will personally take responsibility and answer to the Fire Lord."

Seeing and hearing some movement from the prince, the Anbu use that in his negotiation.

"I suggest you see to the prince and make sure he's not hurt in any other way."

The Anbu was right as the prince's well-being should be their top priority. They knew essentially they were all in the same boat. The ninja village will be punished because the incident happen inside their walls, whereas the samurais themselves also gets punished for failing in their duty as prince's guards. If the Hokage is willing to take responsibility and somehow managed to talk his way out perhaps it's better for all of them.

Only now did the Samurai Captain wonder if they could seriously fight the big guy. Perhaps the shinobis did do them a favor by stopping the fight. They may talk big but non of them had any experience against something this big. Most of them were trained to combat ninjas or missing-nins but definitely not this thing.

As the Samurai Captain continue to survey the scene, he can see various ninjas and Anbus trying to hold back and calm the giant. Of course non of them were trying to hold him back physically, it's more like trying to convince him to stand down.

"RINNIE,... HURT!" splits out the Hulk as he tries to explain his anger.

"Rinnie's alright, 'Hare' took her home." (Anbu Hare)

"..." the Hulk grunts as he spots the prince leaving the scene.

The teen wasn't quiet about it neither.

"Just you wait you monster, I will have my father execute you."

"He will burn your village to the ground."

Clearly he had seen the reaction of the ninjas as he blame them not lifting a finger to help him. Nevertheless, his guard and shinobi took him quickly away from the scene. The Hulk obviously wanted to follow but he was held back by the a Anbu as they shake their head.

"It's OK Naruto, the Anbus will take care of it."

They want to reassure him that the ninjas have already had everything under control. It's their common practice, as most of the duties in village will be processed by ninjas. Then there's also a few samurais left as the Hulk remembered them. So he points in their direction as if to ask 'what about them' which clearly understood by the ninja.

"It's alright, no-one's fighting. See, no swords."

By now the giant is surrounded by Anbus and shinobis. Somehow they were very careful to not to make it too obvious or uncomfortable for him. Everyone knew he's agitated, therefore instead of boxing him in they were actually there to make sure nothing ticks him off. The last thing they need is someone to try to start a fight.

Hence, the strange scene observed by the Samurai Captain as he tries to understand what they are dealing with. As far as he can see, the huge giant wanted to fight but were stopped by every ninja present. Having listened to their conversation, the ninjas made sure everything is taken care of so the big guy wouldn't need to get involved. After some careful observation, he was surprised there's so many ninjas gathered.

Akimichis, Hyugas, Inuzukas, Aburames, as far as he can see nearly every clan were there. The Hyugas acted as look outs using their eyes to their advantage to scan the area. From the looks of it, they make sure no-one's trying anything funny. The same goes to the Inuzukas as they act feral like they were trying to smell for an attack.

The atmosphere is like another shinobi war and he had the weirdest feeling the ninjas were directing their hostilities at them. That's when he felt the seriousness of the situation. Clearly there's something going on and they happened to be in the center of it. He's glad he and his men didn't start anything.

True to the Samurai's line of thinking, the ninjas were mentally prepared to jump them should the negotiation go south. Apparently it's for everyone's sake because should a fight start, there's no telling what would happen. However the Hulk going berserk again would be the last thing they want. Hence the only solution is to take out the least problem first and apologize later.

As to the small child in the center of all this, the Anbu took her from the chaos but not before promising the Hulk she will be safe. They have learned how protective he is, so they knew exactly what had happened when they came to the scene. Unfortunately despite the fault is not on the Hulk, they still had to consider the repercussions thus were trying to minimize the damage.

"It's alright, we will take you back to your parents. Sorry about your birthday, I am sure Naruto will make it up to you."

Despite her age, Rinnie isn't stupid. Having seen everything that happened she thought it was all her fault. Knowing it's the royalty they crossed, the worse outcome would be to never see her friend again.

Thankfully the Anbu saw through her worry thus took pity on her.

"The Hokage will fix everything, you know he sees Naruto like a grandson figure. He even allowed him to call him 'Old man'."

Her answer brought some smiles on her face as she too heard some of the stories.

"Don't worry about the big guy, you should know he can take care of himself."

Sadly despite all her family's efforts her day didn't go as well as planned. She's still worry she will not see her giant friend again. Knowing it's her selfishness in bring him along only hurt her more. At least her father managed to make her feel a little better by telling her 'Giant Naruto' did what he wanted even if she hadn't brought him along.

"Giant Naruto would have beat up the prince anyway when he hears him bullying you. You know he has some kind of 6th sense for that."

"In fact had you not took him along, he might come crashing down on top of him which I think would be very bad for both sides."

Her father's right, that would definitely happen.

Just like if the village is under attack, both Naruto and the Hulk would fight anything to protect them. As 'small Naruto' often says it's his 'ninja way'. Her father's right, whether it's 'Giant Naruto' or it's 'Small Naruto' they both have the heart of a ninja. While not many can see he's Hokage material but his actions were already there.

Back at the shopping district and not so long later, the Hokage finally arrive at the scene. He's been briefed and despite Naruto doing the right thing it's still a problem. Hence, why he's sighing now as he address his giant grandson figure.

"Naruto, we have a mission. Let's go and see the Fire Daimyo."

"RINNIE?!" surely he didn't want to leave yet.

The Hokage gave him a sympathetic look, as he knew 'Rinnie' is one of kids hanging around him.

Based on the scaled down version of briefing report, he already knew what generally happened.

"Rinnie is alright, Naruto. Anbu Hare took her home."

Damage report and the people involved, those were all the details the Hokage needed to summaries the situation. At least he knew the fault is not entirely on Konoha, the only question is how he should present it to the Fire Lord. It's not like he can just push all the blame to the prince and expect the man to swallow it.

"Come on Naruto, the quicker we finish this the quicker you can return to see her."

The Hulk still hesitates because he somehow gets the feeling this is going to be a long trip.

"Naruto, how about I promise you ramen once we get there."

His uncharacteristic reaction got the other ninjas to smile as he still didn't want to betray his little friend despite the promise of ramen.

Only due to the Hokage's persistence and promise of all the ramen he can eat did the Hulk came along. Thankfully by then the medical team came to give him the good news, letting him know the prince is fine. The teen had only suffered a minor concussion and a few bruises, thus he will be fine nevertheless. Only problem now is to transport both him and the Hulk to Fire Capital.

For safety reasons, the Hokage decides to separate the group into two. He will accompany Naruto and leave immediately leaving the prince to be treated then follow along after. However unknown to them, the prince demanded to leave too and request to be 'Hiraishin'. He knew the previous Hokage's guards have the ability to do it thus demanded to be sent this way. The prince didn't want the old ninja trying to make light of the situation and make it his fault. Hence the only way is to get a head and report the event from his perspective.

The prince however along with his guards, they will go by 'Hiraishin' with the Yondaime's old guards. Naturally the Hokage's group will be slower but they will give the Fire Lord an hour or two to assemble his court. Besides returning the young prince, the Yondaime's old guards can also brief the Fire Leader.

As with the Hokage's team, they easily arrive at the Capital in around an hour. Somehow they need to put on a show thus how they start putting chains on the Hulk. Obviously the giant wasn't too pleased.

"It's alright Naruto, just think of them as jewelry or decoration."

"Remember I am giving you ramen for this."

Well since the old man brought out the ramen card, he might as well go a long with it.

That's how the group is now walking into the Daimyo's court as the Hokage about to make his case. There were a lot of murmurs among the audiences when they see the real Hulk for the first time. No doubt many had seen him in posters and non of them do him justice. Strangely as soon as he sits down they handed him a giant bowl of ramen as the shinobis secure him to the ground.

He had a steel ring around his neck attach to several chains which they nail to the floor. There's also a huge pair of cuffs over his wrists but still enough room for him to happily slurp his ramen.

Despite being on the floor, the Hulk is still taller than anyone. To say he's intimidating is certainly an understatement. His physique alone is enough to scare anyone. Just as the court's about to go in session, the prince came in.

"What's the meaning of this, what are you doing here?"

"Father, it's my case it's only reasonable I should be present and decide the punishment."

The Daimyo frowned but didn't say anything. Thinking it's his chance to prove himself, the prince took one look at ninjas present then to the heavily chained giant.

Clearly he thought with such security and restriction he would be safe from the monstrous being. That's when he decides to show everyone how brave he is by standing up to the green abomination. Unfortunately he was ignored as the giant's only interested in eating his ridiculous bowl of ramen. So the prince proceed to knock it off to get his attention.

"Look at me when I am talking."

His action surprises everyone in the room as no-one thought he would do that, hence why no one was able to stop him. They all thought he's just going to stare or look down on the giant. Since the Hulk is content in eating his ramen, he's relatively harmless. Even the 4 highly trained shinobis could only stare dumbfound because non of them could anticipate him to get this physical.

Sadly what is done is done and the prince now has the Hulk's full attention. Unfortunately that also came with his furious glare, thus scaring the teen more and sending him to the floor. If that's not bad enough, the Hulk decides stand to his full might. Since the prince's fallen on his ass, the scene can only be described as his worst nightmare.

Then there's the sturdy looking steel chains ripping and falling that could literally crush his legs. They fell like a pile of condensed bricks, cracking the court room tiles as they made contact. The prince unconditionally pull back his legs to avoid getting them crushed. Obviously these were no normal chains and yet the giant broke them effortlessly without using any of his hands.

Clearly the teen can now see what a mistake he had made and the chaos he had started. Bringing this monster to the Capital is another as it will only doom them all. His worst mistake is angering it. If that's not bad enough, he had not only pissed it off once but twice.

Unfortunately the first time he chooses not to see it simply because he thought he had got away. Now, he's not sure of his chances. He should have known non of his samurais were a match as he had felt his powers the first time. The ninjas were right to stop the fight because he knew deep down non of his guards were equipped to deal with him.

Since the Konoha ninjas choose not to fight him, it's only obvious they knew they did lose. The prince is by no means stupid, he's only blinded by his own pride. Sadly it's what topple many countries as he wonders if today's his day.

As the prince gets his revelation, in the meantime the court room is surprisingly calm. This was only because this had only happened in a span of a few seconds. Most of them had yet to register the shock as their brain's tries to process all the craziness that just happened.

From the prince knocking out the giant's meal, to how easy the Hulk got himself loose.

"HULK RAMEN!" of course he's angry about his ramen.

Despite his bad use in grammar that should say 'Hulk's Ramen' or 'My Ramen', no-one cared. Their initial thought was 'Shit, where on Fire Country do we find him ramen.'

Some even wonder 'What is 'Ramen'?!'

Since they are lords and politicians, some were unlikely to encounter such food.

(Ramen are usually eaten in small stands or restaurants where common people squeeze together to eat. Hence, it's unlikely these people would enter such establishment.)

Those quick in connecting the dots probably thought 'It's must have been that thing he's been eating.' Sadly it's not like their kitchen is in the next room let alone serving them therefore it's a tough request.

Just as the Hulk's about to reach for the prince a new steaming bowl of ramen was put in his hand. Clearly everyone can see why they gave him one in the first place. However, this followed by an uncomfortable silence as everyone waited to see his reaction.

Those that are familiar with him knew he would make the scene anti-dramatic as he takes his time to think it over. Unfortunately when he does that, everyone couldn't help but get rope into it. He did it by looking into his new bowl then to the ruined one, and back and forth again. This in turn only got everyone to follow his line of sight as they too figure what's in his head.

It's like 'shall I eat my new ramen' or 'shall I avenge the ramen'.

Those in the room couldn't help but sweat-drop thus tries to help him by pushing their thoughts into him. However, no-one dared to draw his attention. So as result you can almost hear the silent screams of 'take it', 'take it', 'just take it' in the court room.

Their expressions said it all, they were like gambling addicts waiting for their winning card for a 'Straight Flash' or for their handpicked horse to cross the finish line. The shinobis wondered if they were ever like this when it happened to them. As if hearing their mental encouragements the Hulk turn to them before sitting and eat his new ramen. The crowd cheered but only in their minds.

With the Hulk, silly situation like this can happen. It's so agonizing one couldn't help but pushing suggestions with their minds because no-one dared to say it out loud. Everyone breath a sigh of relieve seeing the giant choose to eat his ramen in peace. The prince is still on the floor as his legs no longer respond to him. His father quickly got rid of his by having him taken to his room, he didn't want another mess to start.

Throughout all this, only the Daimyo remain as skeptical and calm as the Konoha ninjas. This of course was not lost by the Hokage. Seeing the shinobis on standby, he assume everything's under control. Besides, he had no reason to think the ninjas that work with him all these years would turn their backs on him now.

In fact the man was quite amused by the whole scene, especially when the Anbu summoning ramen and puts it in the giant's hand. The unsealing and placement were seamless and done with pin-point accuracy. Obviously they must have used the same trick countless times. Funny thing is the other 3 Anbus also has the same scrolls only cause the Fire Leader rise his eyebrow more.

Unknown to the Hokage, the Daimyo too had heard many good things about the giant. He had meaning to visit and see the massive giant for himself. Aside from Konoha, the Daimyo too has his own people to keep an eye on his country thus how he learned about the Hulk. Then again with all the Hulk posters everywhere it's not hard to learn of his existence.

"Sarutobi we should talk." was the only comment he made as they made their way away from the chaos.

As the two enters into the private study, the Hokage decides to get the conversation started.

"I would have expected you to be more angry or surprised, I take it you've already learned about the Hulk."

"Perceptive as always Sarutobi. You are right I've heard much of his exploits."

"My own sources had given me enough for me to get an idea what he is."

"And I must say, having seen him in person and reading his accomplishments I was thoroughly impressed."

"Thank you my friend, I too am very proud."

"Listen just out of curiosity, could you or any of your men stop him if things go out of control?"

That's where the Daimyo turn around and look him in the eye. Obviously he wanted to get an honest answer. He didn't mention if this 'out of control' is referring to the event before or in general but the Hokage clearly understood what's on the Lord's mind.

"Eh, I believe that's a question I would rather not answer." he hesitated but gave him what he wanted.

Sighing deeply "That powerful eh?"

"You should have seen the first time he appeared."

"We had 200 elites trying to stop him and yet he just shrug them off like they were nothing."

He didn't mention any clan so they can keep their dignity but 200 shinobis were impressive nevertheless.

"Thankfully he did eventually come to his senses thus prevent the inevitable. He had only grown stronger since then."

"Yeah, I've read the reports. Over 300 missing-nins."

"Just where exactly did he find them, I seriously doubt you have that many foreign ninjas near Konoha."

"Did he pick them off trees?" half joked the fire leader.

He's curious as he didn't there's that many foreign ninjas near Konoha.

"You weren't too far from the truth, even my Anbus were still trying get over it."

"I have reports saying he's been shaking occasion trees just to see if they do fall from them."

"As disturbing as it sounds, when they do he just picks them up and take them to the nearest guard in exchange for ramen."

The Daimyo almost splits out the tea he was drinking.

"Ever since one of the Anbus offering him ramen, he's been picking them up more diligently."

"Good thing out of that is we have less and less foreign ninjas near our village."

The Daimyo had to sweat-drop, he too can see how spies would avoid Konoha if they keep losing more of their forces.

The two then trade off more of the Hulk's exploits as the Daimyo was clearly interested. It's always good practice to stay on the Daimyo's good grace then his bad. Eventually they still have to get back to the main topic on hand.

"Seriously my friend, I didn't plan on punishing your 'Hulk'."

Clearly it's a surprising turn of an event thus how the Hokage stumbled. Not that he tripped, he was a little speechless as it turns out better than he had expected. It's certainly good news as Konoha can't afford to lose either the 'Hulk' or their Kyubi Jinchuriki. He's prepared for some tough negotiation as well as losing funding.

The Fire Daimyo explains.

"What do you think people would say, 'hero' jailed for protecting a child from the Fire Lord's spoiled son."

"I certainly don't need that kind of publicity."

"Surely you must have seen the posters in my capital, they are everywhere."

"Your Hulk's already a celebrity. Heaven knows how you managed to get him do those adverts."

He's right, the news of the incident couldn't be contained and when people found out, it wouldn't do the Fire Daimyo's reputation any good.

"Anyway to be honest my old friend, as you can see I have been having some trouble with my son."

"I knew how you pretend to look the other way, I had my people report to me on what he's been doing."

"Clearly the latest incident, the wrong is on my son's side."

"I know I should be tough on him, yet I still find it difficult to actually punish him."

The Sandaime understood as he too had problem with his grandson. Apparently their problem were not so different yet the solution is somehow the same.

"Well, I too did have problems with my grandson - Konohomaru."

"Somehow Naruto managed to straighten him out without my interference."

"Naruto?! Ramen Topping? Who is he?!" inquires the Fire Leader.

"Eh, actually you have already met him. His full name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"He was the same guy that messed up your son."

"!" was the stunned reaction from the Fire Leader.

Then he mulls around the idea before smiling deviously. He did recall his son's reaction when the giant turn on him. His son's samurai handlers were too lax or lenient, it only makes sense to hire someone tougher. The Hokage was right, perhaps someone with more muscles would beat some sense into him.

Having heard much of the stories on the Hulk in Konoha, he believes he wouldn't go too far on a civilian. After listening more from the mouth of the Hokage he's more convinced. He doubts his son has the guts to attack or piss him off, so he guessed it's doable.

"Alright, Sarutobi you have convinced me."

"As punishment for injuring my son, for the next two weeks I want this Naruto to act as bodyguard for my son."

"I will sweeten the deal and pay you an 'A' rank mission, how's that?"

"That's more than enough, a usual 'B' rank would be enough considering the Hulk would need a retainer just to keep him inline."

"Non-sense, I would have paid a 'S' rank if it could help my son."

Clearly he didn't hire Naruto/Hulk just as simple bodyguard.

That's how Naruto/Hulk got another private mission to baby sit the Fire Leader's son. At first the spoiled son didn't think much of him because he's so short and loud. However, as they spend time together things starts to change.

"Hey, where you going? We were told to wait here for your tutors."

"You are not my father, you can't tell me what to do."

"Just shut your mouth and pretend to do your job." having said that he continue off.

"Look, your father hired me to keep you out of trouble I am not going to slack off."

Naruto was told his other self had offended the Daimyo, so as punishment he will serve as Daimyo's son's bodyguard. Since the Hokage said this mission is very important to the village the blond's not planning to slack off. After all the Fire Daimyo did tell him to be as he is and strict if he has to.

Thus following his instruction to the letter Naruto didn't budge nor give in to the prince's demands.

"After all what kind of Hokage would I be if I don't do what my mission tells me to do."

"You?! Hokage?! Don't make me laugh, I have seen more worthy candidates."

"Don't try to follow me or I'll have you whipped or locked up for getting in my way."

That's where things starts to change as a tree suddenly cuts off his path.

"AAARRRRHHHH, YOU STAY." the Hulk is now in Naruto's place as he sends death glares at him. The prince froze as he immediately recognizes that voice and tone. Slowly he turn his head only to see his nightmare manifest into reality.

Swiftly he turns to get away, he's not going to listen or hang around such monstrosity.

"Guards, come to me. Guards." he can scream as much as he can but unfortunately the Fire Daimyo made sure no-one comes to his call. The man had listened to the Hokage's past experiences thus understood the reason why he didn't want anyone to confront the giant. He could ask for a demonstration but he didn't want the giant to have any bad image on any of his men thus didn't ask for one.

From what the Sandaime tells him as long as they still on his good side there's no trouble. Clearly it's the most sensible solution and the Daimyo too agrees to the logic. Then there's always the Chunin exams, since it's not far away and the Hokage expects Team 7 to be entered he can always see him in action then.

After umpteenth times the teen now wonders if the crazy giant is trying kill him or stop him. Instead of running into trees he's now been jumping away from their path. He had to roll away quickly to narrowly escape being crushed. By then, he couldn't even complain because another came soon after.

Before he realizes it, the backyard is now a maze and even he has trouble figuring out where the exit is. In the end he exhausted himself and was picked up by the giant. He was dropped back to where they were first started.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"HULK NOT KNOW!" he admitted not knowing the reason as he finger scratches his head. Dumbfounded the prince tries to stare back speechlessly but was too tired and exhausted to care anymore. So for a while the two remain silent and stayed where they were.

It took over two hours for the tutors to find them as they finally find their way through the newly built maze. They couldn't exactly tell the Fire Lord the lesson was canceled because they got lost. Sadly they were only instructed their students were waiting for them in the garden. Just non of them told them there's a huge maze they had to first go through. Obviously, the servants didn't know at the time either so one can forgive them for not mentioning it.

Unknown to them, they were being watched from afar by both the Fire Leader and the Hokage.

"See, like I've told you while unorthodox Naruto sure has his ways."

The two were enjoying their afternoon drink as they oversee how their first meeting go.

The Fire Daimyo was currently rubbing his chin as he marvels his new garden.

"Hmm, it may need a little refinement. I am sure my gardeners can fix that."

It's a surprising turn of an event as the Daimyo never thought of getting a maze garden.

As days pass and the Hulk keeps reappearing, the prince soon found out how futile it is to try outrun him. He's like a dog chained to it's rough and relentless master. When the Hulk says stop he have to stop, when he says walk he had to follow. At least with Naruto he's allowed a lot more freedom thus tries to get on the Genin's good side.

Then there's the incident the Anbu helpfully brought up. That the little girl he had roughed up while in Konoha is one of Naruto and the Hulk's very few friends. He also mentioned the day he came was the little girl's birthday. At the time the Hulk was celebrating her special day until he came along.

By now the prince knew more or less Naruto's strange triggers as he avoids activating them thus bringing out his rough guardian. It makes Naruto's job much easier and getting along with the teen better. Obviously he's clueless what happened otherwise he would have beat him up regardless whether he's the son of Daimyo or not. Then again once he finishes there's no telling the Hulk wouldn't take over thus continuing the beating.

It's exactly what the prince was afraid of as he understood what type of person Naruto is. Now he understood what those samurais warned him about as Naruto is exactly this type of people. They called him the 'determined' or 'headstrong' type and were very few that will eventually stand out. At first, he sees the Genin unrefined, clumsy, loud and stupid but the longer they stay together even the prince see something in him.

Naruto may act as his guard but he too took part in the young prince's lessons. He learned a little about everything, like politics, dress codes and most importantly manners. The blond may dislike them but since they say it's something he should know if he still wants to be Hokage. Since then he forced himself awake no matter how boring they were. Like those that knew Naruto, the prince was curious why he wants to be the Hokage.

"Why do you want to be Hokage anyway?" the older teen asks the Genin. (I am portraying the prince to be around 15 to 16, whereas Naruto at 12)

The question had Naruto pause to consider his answer. In the end he decides to tell him the truth.

"It was used to be my dream. To stand on top of everyone so they can respect me."

His initial answer reminded the prince of his past actions as he too wanted to be seen as the successor of his father. However, Naruto did say this was used to be his reason, he wonder what changed now as he pay a little more attention to his next answer.

"Ever since becoming Genin and seeing the real world out there, I found my ideal being pretty shallow."

"Then I realized even by some miracle I do become a leader, I wouldn't be a very good one."

"Out there I watched my friends die (Sasuke and Haku), I learned about real sacrifice."

Naruto then roughly went over his memorable mission and explain a little on the background of his friend/enemy.

He asks himself, just how many sacrifices does a Hokage have to make before they were considered great?! Compared to Haku's devotion as well as his sacrifice, his goal pales in comparison. So he didn't want his road to Hokage be an easy one but as he overcome each and every obstacle, hopefully at the end of that path he would be the Hokage he had envisioned. It then became his path and his ninja way because the path to be great is never an easy one.

Having heard that, no matter how spoiled the prince was, he couldn't find himself to look down on those words. Surely the blond is stupid and dumb but the path he set for himself isn't something anyone can take lightly. Yet the short amount time they have spent together he can see him keeping true to his word. He never strayed from his conviction, it's something even the prince had to admire.

At the end of his two weeks mission, the prince finally gather enough courage to talk to Naruto. Unfortunately but expectantly it didn't go quite as smooth as he had hoped. It's true Naruto isn't the brightest of the bright as he at least didn't know whom he was talking about. Since the prince didn't know his friend by name it took some time to get it through to him.

However, once he finally got through Naruto reacted violently as expected. At first, he didn't think he was talking about his young, young friends. The prince did say young friend, and Naruto had mistaken thought it might had been Konohomaru and not the kindergarten type.

(assuming Konohomaru 2-3 years behind Naruto 9 years old, thus our little girl around 4)

So when he finally realizes whom it was, Naruto was pissed thus punched him and giving him a black-eye as reminder.

Somehow the prince knew this would happen thus told everyone beforehand to stand down. Some guards seem to disagree because he's the son of a Daimyo thus shouldn't bow below any ninja let alone one Genin.

"Thanks Anguard but remember I am not yet a Daimyo, in fact all my past actions aren't even fitting as one of the royalties."

"So I will apologize for all the troubles I have caused to all of you."

"From now on I want to walk the path I consider as 'true' royalty, so please let me do this my way."

"Also let me repent to my sins to the very person showing me the right path."

Some of the guards cried as they had all been watching over him since he was born. To see him act so independent only bring tears to their eyes.

So everyone just let it play out as it was. Only Naruto had the guts to punch the prince in the face and in-front of those in the royal court. Thankfully and as consolation at least the Hulk didn't come out and Naruto was able to rein in his anger. Since the teen did say he will make it up to his friend, he will hold his words for it.

Before taking his leave, Naruto promised him he will come back if he didn't keep his promise. The prince stares back seriously in the Genin's eyes and said.

"I will swear it on the throne, I will be there. I hope you will be there too Naruto."

He said aloud in full view of those present, letting the young ninja know how serious he is.

While the scene was quite a shock for everyone else, only the Daimyo and the Hokage was quite pleased to see the results. The Fire Daimyo was extremely and exceptionally happy because he can now see a successor in his son. Even his word carry certain amount of weight, it shows resolve and conviction.

When Naruto came in-front of the Daimyo, he just remembered he had punched the man's son.

"Eh, sorry about that. There was some sort of misunderstanding."

"Don't worry about it young man. I can see it's something between the two of you so I will let it slide."

"Just don't let it happen too often." he said it almost as a joke but Naruto didn't know whether he meant it or not.

"Heh, heh sure thing, you are the boss."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Anyway in regard to the mission, I must say you did splendidly."

"No problem, Naruto Uzumaki always at your service."

Having said that he turns to the Hokage.

"Come on old man, let's head home."

There's little doubt who he's referring to as the Sandaime coughed embarrassingly. He had forgotten to tell the boy to tone down his usual antics on formal grounds.

The damage is done as everyone present wondered who the kid is. The short amount of time they knew him, he had punched the Daimyo's son, talks to the Fire Leader as an equal then calls the Hokage an old man. His tutors only slap their head in shame as they wonder if he had listened to any of their lessons. Others wondered if he's another prince or someone on the same level as the Daimyo and Hokage.

True to his words, the prince did indeed come to Konoha to apologize. The girl was a little frighten because she remembered it's the scary prince again. Luckily things went a little smoother, he admitted he was sorry and her big brother had already punished him for it. As proof he showed her his still fading black-eye thus earn small giggles from her and her friends.

The experience may have frightened her, but at least everything turned out alright. What's more is that the prince did come to apologize. He brought along a lot of presents and gifts. However, he said it's not to buy her forgiveness but to actually make amends to fix the damage done on her special day.

Of course the unbelievable event was known through the village thus became another tale. Linking the event to the Hulk, the villager too learned what Naruto had done as they begin to see what the boy can do. Obviously the Hulk couldn't convince the prince to apologies, thus it must be Naruto that talked some sense into him. Thanks to this event, the future ruler of Fire Country became less bratty.


End file.
